nathansgenealogyfandomcom-20200213-history
Alfred Henry White
My Great Grandfather (Autosomal DNA Confirmed) Alfred Henry White born 18 December 1895''1 '' in Bickley, Kent, England to gardener [[Thomas Benjamin White|'Thomas Benjamin White']] and [[Annie Maria Mary Louisa Waite|'Annie Maria Mary Louisa Waite']] He was the second youngest of five children. 31 March 1901 - He lived in Page Heath Villas, 7, Town, Bromley, Kent. Aged 5, of Bromley. Living in the household of father Thomas White aged 40, Gardener Domestic, of Eynsham, with mother Annie White aged 40, of Swindon, brother Harold White aged 12, of Bickley, brother Arthur White aged 10, of Bickley, brother William White aged 7, of Bickley, and sister Mildred White aged 3, of Bickley. 2 '' '''2 April 1911' - He lived in 7, Page Heath Villas, Bickley. Aged 15, single Errand Boy of Bromley. Living in the household of father Thomas White aged 50, Gardener Domestic, of Eynsham, with mother Annie White aged 50, Domestic of Swindon, brother Thomas White aged 22, single Gardener Domestic of Bromley and sister Mildred White aged 13, School, of Bromley. Thomas and Annie had been married 23 years and had 5 children together, all of whom were still alive at the time of the census. 3 '' '''25 April 1915' - Alfred attested for the Army Service Corps (222nd Company, 32nd Divisional - service number T4/092784) on at Woolwich. His occupation at this time was Stable Help. He lived in 7, Page Heath Villas, Bickley, Kent on 29 June 1915. 4 '' His distinctive marks were a scar on the outer leg left orbit and a mole on his back right shoulder blade. He was 5 feet 6 and a half inches tall and weighed 126 lbs. He was described as being "not eligible for infantry owing to flatfoot". ''4 3 January 1917 - He was stationed in France. 1918 - His address was given as 7a Page Heath Villas 5 '' '''5 June 1919' - Alfred was admitted to the 5th Northern General Hospital, Leicester on with Pneumonia; he was released on 26 June 1919. 4 26 June 1920 - Alfred Henry married [[Florence Lillian Mary Reynolds|'Florence Lilian Mary Reynolds'.]] They were married in a religious ceremony on in Bickley Parish Church by Vicar W A Carroll, and witnessed by C.F. Guy and M.A. White. Alfred lived in 7, Page Heath Villas at this time, his occupation was Gardener. Marriage Certificate His daughter, Florence Annie M White, was born in 1920. Aged 24 His son, Norman Cecil White, was born in 1921. Aged 25 His daughter, [[Jean Pamela White|'Jean Pamela White']], was born 23 March 1930. He lived in 3, Coleschild's Cottages, Widmore Road, Bromley between 23 March 1930 and 08 April 1930 (registration of his daughter's birth), his occupation was Gardener (Domestic). 6 '' He lived in 12, Page Heath Villas, Bickley on 29 September 1939. Born 18 December 1895, married Private Gardener. Living with him: Florence L M White born 18 July 1900, married Unpaid Domestic Duties, Florence A M White (later Cameron) born 1 October 1920, single Factory Hand Cutting Bottle Caps Visau Factory, and Norman C White born 31 December 1921, single Shop Assistant (Clothers Shop). ''7 '' He died at the age of 84 in December 1979 in Bromley, Kent, England. ''8 '' '' White, Alfred Henry & Reynolds, Florence Lillian Mary Marriage 1920.jpg|Alfred Henry White's Marriage Certificate Copyright '' ''Sources 1 England & Wales deaths 1837-2007 Volume 11, Page 1361 2 1901 England, Wales & Scotland Census, Reference: RG13 PN684 F56 P26 3 1911 England, Wales & Scotland Census, Reference: RG14 PN3646 RG78PN137 RD42 SD1 ED17 SN11 4 British Army WWI Service Records, 1914-1920 5 Kent, Bromley Absent Voters List 1918 Entry No.2108 6 Birth certificate of daughter, Jean Pamela White 7 1939 Register, Ref: RG101/1237B/003/8 Letter Code: CJLY 8 England & Wales deaths 1837-2007 Volume 11, Page 1361